


First Kiss

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Mugen is always Grumpy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin and Mugen's first kiss. Mini-ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for comment_fic on livejournal, Prompt was Mugen/Jin, I Never Want to do this again

It was like calligraphy from one of those pornographic poets. Two tongues, battling like swords.

One chaotic, too much energy, released in a flurry of motion and force.

The other powerful and methodical, the movements of a man who is thinking ahead.

Two mouths meeting in an act of aggression, a competition for dominance. Two men both afraid and relieved to finally meet their match.

Mugen grunted with disgust after their kiss. "You're marginally less of a stick-up-the-ass prude than I thought. But you're still a prick and I never want to do this again, got it?"

"The feelings you have are mutual," Jin said with a smile and narrowed eyes.

Mugen grunted again as he walked away. He was in the next room by the time he realized that Jin had figured out he was lying.


End file.
